


Rush of Feelings

by arbron



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, False Identity, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbron/pseuds/arbron
Summary: Maggie lets things go a little too far with Jada while body swapped with Mel and discovers she might not be entirely straight.





	Rush of Feelings

"Digging the extra-femme look Vera," Jada said after Maggie finished her call to Mel's boss. Maggie was standing in the entrance of the S'Arcana hideout posing as her sister after inadvertently swapping their bodies. 

"I know right," Maggie replied as Jada walked across the tattoo parlor towards her, "shouldn't I dress like this all of the time?"

Jada responded by putting her hand on the back of her lover's head and giving her a kiss hello. Maggie was stunned, she hadn't even considered this might happen when she went to meet Jada in Mel's body. She could feel her, or rather Mel's, heart racing with the sensuous kiss.

"Damn", Maggie said, eliciting a side-eyed look from Jada, "now I get what—I see in you," she continued, only barely catching herself from giving herself away.

"So," Jada said into the awkward pause, clearing trying to change the subject, "the Serana Stone, it's already working wonders on Fiona."

Maggie was surprised, "Charity's sister?" she asked tentatively, trying to cover her confusion, "that's great."

Jada gave Maggie a curious look and asked "You didn't tell your sisters about her?"

"Of course not, why would I tell my sisters anything that important." Maggie was barely able to cover her annoyance at Mel.

"Good."

Now was Maggie's chance to find out if Jada could be trusted like Mel said. "Could I see Fiona?"

"Sure, come with me," Jada responded and led Maggie into the secret back room of the tattoo parlor.

* * *

Maggie left her meeting with Fiona reeling after learning what the Elders did to her. She was walking back out through the storefront in a daze when she felt Jada grab her hand and pull her to a stop.

"Hey Mel, are you okay?" Jada asked, giving her a concerned look, "I know the truth can be hard to face." She interlaced her fingers through Maggie's and reached up with her other hand to caress Maggie's face. All thoughts of the Elders' betrayal of Fiona fled her mind as she looked up into Jada's beautiful brown eyes that were filled with compassion. Maggie found herself drawn towards Jada and before she knew it they were kissing.

Maggie was shocked by the rush of feelings she got when kissing Mel's girlfriend. The kiss earlier was great, but this one was electric. Jada ran her hand around into Maggie's hair and pulled her in deeper. Sure, Maggie had kissed girls before, but it had always been that kind of showy making out that girls do for guys at parties while drunk. Those times hadn't been anything like this. Maggie parted Jada's lips with her tongue and felt the cool metal of her labret stud. There was something undeniably hot about that piercing.

Jada led Maggie over to the nearest wall without breaking the kiss and pressed their bodies together. A wave of arousal swept through the body Maggie was inhabiting causing a hitch in her breathing. Maggie knew this wasn't right, not only was she totally straight (right?), but she was in Mel's body making out with Mel's girlfriend without either of their knowledge. But despite that she found herself reaching around Jada and pulling her closer. She needed to feel Jada's soft and curvy body pressed against her, so different than Parker or any of the other boys she had been with. Maggie didn't think she was gay, or bi. Sure, she'd had crushes on girls in high school, but she didn't think it was anything sexual. It must be because she is in Mel's body, that was definitely it, no other explanation.

Maggie's train of thought was derailed when Jada's mouth left her own and started down along her jawline. A gasp escaped Maggie's lips when Jada pulled the scarf from around her neck and kissed the skin underneath. Maggie buried her face in Jada's braids while the taller woman leaned down and continued to lick her way around her throat. _God she smells good_ , Maggie thought, inhaling the faintly flowery scent from Jada's hair. Feeling emboldened, Maggie ran her hand down over her lover's tight ass and grabbed her, pulling their pelvises together. In response, Jada lift her left leg and pressed her thigh against Maggie's crotch, making her realize just how incredibly wet she had become during this encounter.

Jada continued down with her mouth while grinding against Maggie with her leg. She pulled aside Maggie's dress to pepper her collarbone and the tops of her breasts with kisses. Maggie slid Jada's dress up and slowly ran her hands up her cheeks and to her lower back, marveling at how smooth Jada's skin was. Jada's hand in turn found its way under her skirt and slid up her inner thigh, a line of goosebumps formed at her touch and a shiver went through Maggie's body.

"Fuck," Maggie exclaimed as Jada's finger traced her lips through her underwear. She couldn't remember ever being as turned-on as she was in that moment.

"Somebody's wet and eager," Jada said, looking up into Maggie's eyes as she continued to caress her through the layer of cloth. Unable to generate a coherent response in light of what has happening, Maggie simply pulled Jada in for another kiss and tried to grind her crotch against her hand. Jada let out a throaty chuckle Maggie felt in her bones and then slid her hand past the band in Maggie's panties. Jada's fingers teased their way around the perimeter of Maggie's labia but maddeningly never ventured towards her core.

Maggie turned Jada's head, brushed back her hair, and traced her tongue around Jada's ear. "Oh, that's new," Jada said in a whisper, "I like it."

Maggie stopped, put her mouth right up against Jada's ear, and whispered "Fuck me, now."

Immediately Jada's fingers slid past her lips and up into her prepared passage. A gasp burst from Maggie's lips followed by a low moan at the rush of pleasure from Jada's actions. Maggie's pleasure grew much quicker than she ever thought possible with the sweet friction inside herself. Maggie's breath came in quick gasps as Jada quickened the pace of her thrusts. All it took to push her over the edge was the touch of Jada's thumb on her clit. Maggie's squeezed her eyes shut and let her head fall back against the wall as the orgasmic torrent washed over her. Her mind went blank as Jada's fingers helped to ease her through her climax.

When the waves of pleasure finally settled down and Maggie was able to open her eyes she was met with the loving gaze of Jada. "Wow, that was fast," she said as she pulled her hand from beneath Maggie skirt. Before Jada could wipe it clean Maggie intercepted her hand and brought it to her lips to lick off the juices from this body she was inhabiting. Mel's body tasted different than her own, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. She leaned forward and gave Jada another long kiss and could feel her heart beating against Jada's chest.

Maggie couldn't help but smile at the whole unexpected affair. She found herself feeling that maybe all this attraction wasn't simply from being in Mel's body. It's quite possible she wasn't, maybe, 100% straight. A giggle escaped her at the thought and soon morphed into an uncontrollable fit, interrupting her pleasant post-coital make-out session.

"Are you okay?" Jada asked with a soft, concerned look. Before Maggie could respond she heared the buzz from Mel's phone in the jacket she had left on the counter.

Mastering herself, Maggie checked the phone and saw a text from herself (or rather, Mel on her phone) asking for help. The reminder of whose body she was in and who she had just had sex with brought reality crashing back down on her jubilant mood.

"I've got to go," Maggie told Jada, not making eye contact as she settled her dress back into place and gathered her things, "my sisters are having trouble with Medusa at a toga party."

"Okay, stay safe," she heard Jada calling out, but by that point Maggie was already out the door and heading towards campus. A lump of guilt formed her chest as she headed off to help her sisters. She knew she must never let Mel know what she had done with Jada. It wouldn't do Mel, or Jada, or Parker any good to know about this violation. But one thing was for sure, this was an evening that Maggie would never forget.


End file.
